


围捕任务

by Nidalee37



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Bottom Garou, M/M, Top Metal Bat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidalee37/pseuds/Nidalee37
Summary: 在与金属球棒的交战后，英雄狩猎开始不务正业地纠缠球棒，英协很快就发起了狩猎饿狼的任务。饿狼在众多A级英雄的围剿下身受重伤，被杰诺斯成功擒获。出乎意料的是，他们遭遇了一种自爆后会导致动物发情的植物怪人。Garou：饿狼Badd：金属球棒Genos：杰诺斯Death Gatling：死亡加特林





	围捕任务

Chapter 1

“真是的，那家伙又来了吗？”Zenko抱怨道。  
屋顶上又传来熟悉的脚步声，Badd知道只要那家伙想，他完全可以像只猫一样毫无声息地走在瓦片上，但他每次都故意发出脚步声，警醒着住在这屋檐下的人。  
“烦死了。”Badd低声咕囔着打开窗，转头对妹妹说道：“你躺在床上好好睡觉，要是我一会回来看到你没有睡着，你就麻烦了。”  
Zenko嚷嚷道：“你才麻烦了呢！谁准许你半夜擅自出门打架了？给我回来啊喂！”然而回应她的是从空荡荡的窗口中涌进来的风声。  
Badd蹿到屋顶上，一抬眼就看见那道熟悉的身影，此时正背对着他，Badd可以在明亮的月光下看清他身体的轮廓。高挑的身材，线条优美流畅的肩背，饱满挺翘的臀.....等等他在看哪里？！Badd强迫自己转移视线，却不期然的对上了那双金色的眼眸。  
他的心怦然一动，几乎有种小鹿乱撞的感觉，Badd却强制性地将之理解为类似烦躁激动的情绪。  
“你这家伙，不是说好的英雄狩猎吗，最近怎么这么不务正业，老是来缠着我？”  
实际上这对于英雄协会是件相当喜闻乐见的好事，最近英协因为怪人协会的事情忙得团团转，甚至没有闲暇派人来管一管这个英雄狩猎。而饿狼最近放弃狩猎其他目标，转而不断地纠缠着实力与之相当的金属球棒，实在减轻了协会的很多压力。Badd记得前两天还收到协会的消息，对方不断地道歉，说很快就会派人来解决掉饿狼。理智来讲，Badd觉得这应该是件好事，假如饿狼被抓走的话，至少他的家人不会再受到威胁，Zenko不会再在半夜被蹿到屋顶上对着他们虎视眈眈的家伙吵醒。  
Garou又露出他那标志性的、充满邪气的笑容，像是在黑夜中凝视着猎物的饿狼。他没有一句废话，随着瓦片在他的脚下爆裂，他的双腿弹簧般弹起，身体利箭般向着Badd飞驰而去。  
Badd侧头躲开对方的攻击，一边向后退去，“喂，不要在我家屋顶上打架，你这个蠢货。”  
毫无意外地，Garou的动作没有丝毫停顿，Badd只能一边退一边把饿狼引向人少的区域，很快他就来到了森林附近，他记得这是饿狼经常出没的一片森林，很多人甚至将这片区域视为饿狼的领地，但是偶尔还是有普通人来这里，有些人想要碰运气见一见大名鼎鼎的英雄狩猎，据悉饿狼对普通人是没有威胁的。  
看起来没有人在附近。意识到这一点后，Badd开始反击，他的金属球棒大开大合地向对方攻去，每一次挥棒都会发出空气被撕裂般的声音，Garou似乎更加兴奋了，随之而来的是愈演愈烈的攻势。Badd知道对方没有使用武术，他的那套流水岩碎拳实在难搞，但是既然对方放弃了他的优势，而是仅仅与Badd肉搏，那么饿狼没有丝毫胜算。  
意料之中地，Badd很快就占据了优势，他成功击中了饿狼的腰侧，令对方产生一瞬间的破绽，随即他立刻乘胜追击，几个连续攻击势如破竹地将饿狼打倒。  
Badd的球棒横在Garou的胸肌下方，将对方牢牢地压制在地上。他刚想放出几句狠话，视线却不由自主地被对方上下起伏的胸大肌所吸引。看起来很有弹性，Badd忍不住想道，他注意到饿狼胸前的一部分衣服在争斗中被撕裂，露出一大片白皙的皮肤，在月光下似乎散发着荧光，右边的乳头暴露在空气中，是浅粉色的，冷风一吹就颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
Badd觉得自己双腿间的东西似乎也立了起来，顿时方寸大乱，在心里哀嚎：不要这样，那也太尴尬了吧！  
然而已经晚了，Garou似乎感受到贴在他小腹上坚硬火热的物什，他愣了一下，随后露出一个邪气的笑容。他抬起胯部，将自己坚硬的柱状物迎上去与对方摩擦。他的一只手悄悄地探进Badd的裤子里，将两人的肉棒释放出来。  
Badd倒抽一口冷气，他能感受到Garou的热度，他感觉自己似乎更硬了，这可真是太糟糕了。  
Garou趁其不备，身体突然向上弹起，一翻身就将Badd压在身下。  
Badd忍不住低下头瞥向Garou的下体，他的小腹下有微卷的白毛，那条肉棒此时通红而肿胀，前端流淌着透明的液体，形状修长微翘，看起来竟然很漂亮。  
Garou见他看呆了的样子，顿时露出得意洋洋的表情，他低下头将脑袋凑到Badd的颈窝处蹭了蹭，咬住Badd的耳垂，“看起来我比你大。”  
Badd气炸了，想要给对方一拳，Garou却像小狗一样舔舐着Badd的脖颈，一路向上舔到了Badd的嘴后将舌头探入，演变成一个吻。  
Badd感觉鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，又痒，又有一种麻麻的说不出来的感觉顺着脊柱爬上去。  
Garou一只手摁着Badd的身体，一只手在他身上乱摸。Badd知道再不反抗就要出事了，他猛地将对方推开，Garou竟然露出了一个惊讶的表情，似乎不理解Badd为何他将他推开。  
Badd飞快地把阴茎塞回裤子里，用袖子擦了擦嘴上的口水，一边试图用恶狠狠的眼神看着饿狼，“搞什么，你疯了吗？”  
Garou盯着他裤裆上的小帐篷，嗤笑了一声，随即姿态慵懒地爬了起来，甚至懒得去管滑落到地上的裤子，与暴躁的Badd形成鲜明的对比。  
“你喜欢我这样对你，我可以感觉到。”Garou戏虐的表情变成一个充满侵略性的笑容，他舔了舔唇，上下扫视着Badd的身体。  
Badd有种自己被扒光了的错觉，他掩饰性地怒吼道：“不！我不喜欢....你....你不要再来找我了！听见没有，下次再见面我绝对会把你打成肉酱，绝对没有开玩笑！”留下这句话，Badd就头也不回地落荒而逃了。  
Badd摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊和嘴唇，忍不住想起来Garou的唇的触感，那家伙的嘴唇意外地柔软。当Garou将脑袋埋在他的颈窝时，他差点没忍住去揉弄那毛茸茸的白毛。还有那双眼睛，在月光下流光溢彩，看起来甚至有种温柔的错觉。Badd不敢想下去了，他感觉自己的脑袋快要冒烟了。


End file.
